Talk:Playercard
Untitled Anybody notice that the skull from page 3 is from the Marine Raiders patch? I know what my next emblem is going to be. LoserHands 07:39, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Anyone noticed that these emblems aren't correct at all?... ...For instance.. where are the three prestige 1 emblems? And I can't find some emblems shown here in my emblem editor at all! (unless I still need to unlock them because I'm only prestige one) 17:42, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :The gallery was compiled prior to game release. Therefore, you are correct in the sense that we need updated images. 18:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) censoring Is it just me or is the planned censoring dumb. I mean what did they expect people would put nothing but bunnies? People will always put offensive emblems, if they get the chance to make their own. Missings emblems blow, there are some cool shields in there I haven't noticed. I think there should be a poll on the banning of certain people's emblems. I mean the game is rated M so people should be able to put what ever they want. : Black OPs is rated M (17+), not Ao (18+). Meaning that there cannot be any graphic nudity. Thus certain emblems cannot be allowed. Personally I believe that the only emblems that should banned are those which contain nudity, not those that could be considered racist or offensive. If someone wants to have a swastika then they should be allowed to do so. It may be racist to some, but it is also a religious symbol that was used long before Hitler was born. Free speech should not be hindered to please a small group of people. If people want others to stop making emblems that are offensive to them then they should just ignore those people because if there is no one paying attention to that emblem then most of the people that make swastikas, KKK, gang, or nude emblem will not want to make the emblems because no one will be looking and commenting on that emblem. Deep down most of the people that make these emblems just want attention, most do not truly believe in want they make. Lordqaz 07:24, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Lordqaz, you= person with common sense. The world could use more people like you.Blahmarrow 22:03, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Playercard Does anyone know if it's possible to have more than one playercard? 19:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Title.... Can we have "Player Card" (with a space) direct to this page when searched for? what is considered aoffensive by teyarch cause my frend only reports raceist ones but i report both sexuel and raceist ones : Offensive emblem makers Users who create emblems that are sexually gratuitous or racially offensive. : • Minor offense: 2-week ban from using the emblem editor, emblem reset to default, emblem purchases wiped • Major offense: Permanent ban from using the emblem editor : Lordqaz 05:44, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Lost emblem? I was playing splitscreen with my brother recently. Since his Live membership ran out, he had to be a guest. When I went back to 1 person, I found my emblem missing from my playercard. I went to the area where you can edit it, and there it was. I have no idea what happened, or how to get it back on my playercard. Help? That's usually just splitscreen. My friend and I had the same problem. Don't know what it's about though.Blahmarrow 22:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I noticed the pictures from a pre-release version of the game, so I deleted them. Can somebody post pictures of the actual emblems? [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 07:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) for some reason whenever i change my title and emblem for CoD BO they wont save. can anyone tell me why?